


Interruptions

by Sapphirianna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Casual Dismemberment, Gen, Kinda fluff?, frankenstein!gavin, mad scientist!ryan, spooky scary au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirianna/pseuds/Sapphirianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan never liked it whenever he heard his name being called while he worked. It meant unwanted visitors. It meant that interruption was inevitable. And he hated being interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick and short fic based off of padalickingood's spooky scary au because why not

"Ryyyyyyyannnnn!"

The scientist scowled at his clipboard as if it were the source of his dispair when in fact the case was exactly the opposite. He loved his work. He'd rather take to the labs than deal with the rest of the life forms loitering around the building. The cry repeated itself, and Ryan knew exactly what that meant: a particular monster named Gavin had fallen apart again. Quite literally.

"Ryan, Geoff took my arm off again!" Ryan didn't even bother suppressing the sigh as the patchwork face of his most annoying creation popped around the door. Really, he should have expected it. The week had gone so smoothly with minimal intrusions, and Ryan had been able to accomplish much more than usual, including curing one of his latest works, a werewolf by the name of Ray, of an acute illness that had been plaguing the pup. (Ryan was quite proud of it, really. A vaccine that could work on magical folk? A feat by no stretch of the imagination.) But Gavin's whine penetrated any form of concentration, and Ryan knew that very well. There would be no return to his latest project until Gavin was sewn back together, and that tended to take a while. Gavin was unbearably squeamish whenever Ryan had to take to needle and thread (which was quite more than the scientist would like to count).

"Ryyyyan?"

"Hold on, Gavin, I'm working." Ryan's answer didn't seem to appease the uninvited visitor. Gavin gave him an exaggerated pout and cradled his detatched arm like one would a child. Ryan scribbled a few more notes before leaning back in his chair and reaching into the pocket of his white lab coat. He fished around for a few seconds before producing a small needle and a spool of black thread. He gestured for his patient to take a seat on a nearby empty lab table.  
Gavin perked up instantly and bounced over to his designated spot, but he immediately screwed his eyes shut and jerked his head in the opposite direction, reflexively letting his arm tumble to the floor. Ryan merely sighed and retrieved Gavin's arm.

"You know make you could not get your arm dislodged," Ryan grumped, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and assessing the damage.

"It's really not my fault, Ryan! Really! Geoff minged it up real bad!" Gavin squirmed under Ryan's touch as the man began attaching the arm to its proper place.

"Oh? And what did you do to tick him off?" Ryan kept the exasperation from his voice. This was not uncommon. A demon such as Geoff, while remarkably laid back and compassionate for his species, would be easy to anger, and Gavin had a peculiar talent for pissing people off, whether intentionally or not.

"Nothin'! I was trying to edit a video and he bloody well just ripped it off!" Gavin squawked indignantly. "I was trying to be good and he just freaked on me!"

"He must've been already angry, then. Sorry, Gavin." Ryan frowned, surveying his handiwork before tying it off and snipping the thread with a huff. "There. Good as new. I'm finishing up Ray's case. I need a bit of time to finish my notes."

"Thank you, Ryan!" Gavin chirped, exercising his newly attached arm with glee. He hopped off the edge of the table with a bright grin. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"That means no flying limbs for a while yet, got it?"

"Yeah, no undead Micool tossing my arm about, got it." Gavin was already on his way out the door when Ryan called begrudgingly to him.

"Or leg. Or your head for that matter."

"Got it!"

"Oh, and can you tell Jack to try to stop leaving seaweed in the hall? I've had three people slip in the hallway."

"Sure thing, Rye. Want a diet coke too?" Gavin turned back to him with a smile, and Ryan couldn't help but feel the frown melting into a soft smile.

"That'd be great. Thanks, Gavin."

Perhaps he didn't hate Gavin's untimely visits that much.


End file.
